Muzai
by Romana020
Summary: Summary: Ghosts are crazy. Aliens are just as crazy. Can you tell me why they all somehow find me? I'm just a normal—well, kind of normal teenager. It gets better around chapter 3, trust me. Some ZaDr, NOT a Dib x OC fanfiction, she just moves the story along.
1. Chapter 1 - What the-…

**Title – Muzai**

**Warnings:** Light ZaDr material, nothing heavy.

**Authors Notes:** The story starts off slow but by Chapter 3 things get more exciting. This was an RP that SpookyDolly and I did quite a long time ago. Read it, you may like it. This is NOT a Dib x OC fanfiction, Muzai only helps the plot along. This is more ZaDr, in my opinion.

Mh…most of it is dialogue, I'm better at that than detail, but you'll still understand what's going on so don't worry and give this a chance, okay?

**~Prologue~**

"Diiiiiiiib!" a voice called from his computer, with it a face appeared on screen. Dib sighed and looked up from his homework. "What is it, Zim?" he asked, crossing over to the screen and taking a seat.

"Zim requires your assistance!" the alien commanded. "Come over now, I have many questions."

"Why? Can't you just ask me now? I'm kind of busy…"

"NOOOOOOW!" the alien shouted, flicking the transmission off. The black haired teen sighed again, grabbing his trench coat and heading out the door.

================  
**~Chapter 1: What the-…~**

"Alright, Zim, I'm here. Now what do you need?" he asked, closing the door behind him. The living room was dully lit, the only light coming from the T.V. The Irken was sitting on the couch, watching intently. Dib crossed over to see what he was so focused on.

"…Zim…what the hell are you watching?" the teen asked, giving the alien an odd look.

"Why do they do that?" he asked, pointing at the screen and looking at Dib.

"Uh…hookers? They do it for money most of the time…why are you—"

"REALLY?" He asked, hopping up and running into the back room. A moment later he came out, dressed in….questionable clothing. "I NEED MONIES!" Zim exclaimed, running outside.

Dib rubbed his temples. 'Ugh...Zim, what the hell is wrong with you?' he asked himself, running out the door and chasing him. He spotted him just up the street, tackling some man.

"Oh—ohh…" the guy stuttered, biting his lip. "I have no money!" he said, frightened. Zim got off of him and glared down, the guy quickly took off.

Dib approached Zim "It doesn't work that way." The frustrated Irken whipped around and growled. "You can't tackle random peo—"

"YOU LIED TO ZIM!" he shouted, jabbing his finger into the boy's head harshly.

"I didn't…" he started "You get money from a strip club, but Zim, why the hell do you need money?"

He ignored the question. "Strips? Of what?" he questioned with a clueless look.

"It's a place where guys go…for uh…lap dances and stuff." Dib said, slightly blushing. Why was he explaining this kind of stuff?

"And YOOOU GO?! YOU FILTHY, VILE—"

"—No, no! It's not like that!" Dib said quickly.

"Oh….you don't?"

"I just know what it is, you just learn this stuff through life."

"Well then lead me to this 'strip club' you were talking about, I need the money for a surprise."

If there was one thing Dib was absolutely sure of in life, it was that Zim was insane. "So you want to be a hooker?" the teen asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Hooooker?" he shrugged. " NOW TAKE ME THERE."

"I don't know where it is…"

"LIAR!" and with that, the green boy ran off. Dib muttered to himself "I really don't know!" he gave an exasperated sigh, walking in the direction Zim ran.

Suddenly, Zim heard a voice beckoning from a dark ally. "Hmm?" he walked into it, seeing a silhouette of a man.

"Hey babe."

"Ehh…hello. Do you have monies?"

The guy coughed. "Uh yea, sure.." he said. Zim walked over to him and sat on his lap.

"Nahh I don't want any of that shit."

"Euuuh?" Zim questioned, looking slightly afraid. The guy grasped Zim by his arm and tore the dress off. "AHHHH!" Zim screamed.

As Dib was looking, he heared a familiar scream, instantly following it, it led him to the dark ally.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HUMAN HANDS AWAY FROM THERE!" Zim shouted, the guy laughed evilly.

Dib grabbed Zim and pulled him away, then tackled the offender. "WHAT THE—oh, it's just the nerd." He sneered.

"Don't touch him," the black haired teen threatened.

"Get the fuck outta here man! This babe's mine!" the guy growled, managing to kick Dib In the stomach.

"Ouf!" he grasped his stomach and fell backwards onto the hard pavement.

Zim got out his communicator, activating it. "GIR! ASSISTANCE!" he commanded, but there seemed to be no one on the other end of the line, something must of have been interfering. Dib got up, rubbing his stomach. "No, I had him first." He glowered, pushing the guy away. The guy stumbled backwards, blood starting to pour out of him randomly from his stomach. "Wh-what?" he stuttered in fear. He collapsed and then quickly died of blood loss.

Zim turned to Dib, shocked "You…"

"I don't know what happened…people don't normally bleed out from a push!" he said, looking at the gruesome scene. "Jesus…."

"AAAHHHH!" Zim screamed, running away.

"Wait! I didn't—" Dib groaned, chasing after him once again. Zim ran back home and slammed the door behind him. Once Dib finally reached the house, he turned the door knob and pushed, but to no avail. 'Locked….' He hissed. He looked around for another opening and saw that the window was open. He climbed in and looked around. "Zim?"

"Please don't kill Zim…"

"Why would I kill you?"

Zim got up. "You might have….the DEATH touch."

"How? I touched you earlier and you didn't die."

"Then what WAS that?"

"I don't know.." he sighed. Zim studied him with a scrutinizing look.

"Hmm…you don't seem to have any noticeable changes as far as sooper-natural thingies go…I still don't understand."

"Me either." Dib replied. Zim hesitantly poked his arm, then quickly withdrew to protect himself. After a few moment of nothing happening, he let his guard down a bit. "Uhh..I'm going to chance." The alien said seriously, going to the back room to change into his uniform. He came back out, fully disguised as his "human" self.

"Shouldn't you investigate what happened? Usually you'd be all excited over nonsense like that."

"Well not if I just killed someone." He sneered.

"Perhaps it was the legendary Big Feets that saved our lives." He said, tongue sticking out slightly.

"I don't think so."

"Huh…ok. I still want to stay at least one foot away from you."

"That's not fair," the boy protested.

"IT IS FAIR!...I just want to liiiiiive…."

"No it isn't" he said.

"And WHY not?"

"…because I love you, and I don't wanna stay away from you." He said. Zim smiled a bit, then quickly frowned a bit.

"But Zim doesn't want to die."

"I don't want you to die either."

"And we cannot be sure it wasn't you who killed that DISGUSTING human. No one else was present there but you and me."

"I know."

Zim sighed. "WELL, let's go investigate."


	2. Chapter 2 - Haunting

**~Chapter 2: Haunting~**

The pair arrived back at the ally and entered cautiously. Zim hmm'd, looking around. When he saw the corpse, he jumped in fright. "EUGH!" Dib stepped around the body, searching around for some kind of clue.

"This is getting us nowhere." He said after a few minutes.

"Well…can't you just get your computer to scan me for problems, since we can't find anything here?"

"Ahh yes! Let's go back then."

"Alright." he said, following Zim.

"OUF." He said, falling face first onto the ground. "WHAT ON EARTH—"

"You okay?" Dib asked, pulling him up. Dib looked down at the object that tripped Zim. It was a shiny rock, that looked more like some spooky ancient burial stone or charm.

Zim dusted himself off and glared down at the object in question. "THAT LOOKS LIKE TRASH!" he hissed, kicking it away. It landed with a dull thud against the wall.

"Wait! It may be some sort of relic from the past…" he said, going over to where the object was kicked. The black haired teen picked it up and examined it. It had strange, foreign carvings on its surface.

"Can we go now?" the Irken asked, impatient. Suddenly, the rock glowed and scanned Dib. Surprised, he fell backwards, dropping the ancient item."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"I didn't do anything…" The relic floated up, turning transparent, and then quickly flew into Dib's heart, like some kind of ghost.

"Dib…? Are youuuu alright?" he asked hesitantly.

I think so," he replied. Zim grabbed his hand and helped him up, but then quickly backed away.

"AHH!"

"What?"

"Your eyes…"

"What about them?"

"They've turned GREY!...You look spoookyyyy" he said, then red lines appeared under the grey, like blood. Zim's eyes widened and he backed up more.

"Uuuhh follow me."

"Alright…"

Soon they arrived back at Zim's base. Inside, Zim shakily gave him a little hand held mirror. The boy looked at his reflection, eyes growing wide. "What the—"

"COMPUTER! Scan the Dib human for any paranormal thingies."

"Uhh..I can't tell."

"WHAT?"

"….Sorry."

"TELL ZIM AT ONCE!"

"I HAVE NO PARANORMAL KNOWLEDGE, SIR!"

Zim growled. "But…" he looked at Dib who was frowning.

"How about that man you went with on career day?"

"No…he's crazy."

"He was an expert, was he not?"

"…He said aliens weren't real."

Zim chuckled, then turned serious again. "Yes…okay then. Umm.."

"If your computer doesn't know anything about the paranormal, then ask it to search the internet or something."

Suddenly, as if arriving on cue late, the Paranormal Investigator crashed through the window.

"HEY!" Zim exclaimed. He really needed to up his defense systems…

Dib looked over at the guy and mentally stabbed himself repeatedly.

"Someone need to find out things?"

"…Yes."

"Well, I'm the guy for the job!" He said, making a proud, superior pose. He then whipped around to look at Dib. "So what's the matter? Nice contacts by the way."

"They aren't contacts. Some shiny rock thing turned transparent and went into me…"

"Huh? Then have you called into the grey realm and had your corneas rip—OHHH." He chuckled. "Well that couldn't of have happened."

"Well it did." He said, visibly annoyed.

"No I think you were just seeing things, little man." He said, patting Dib's head. The teen growled and opened the door, pushing him out. Zim watched all of this silently.

"I told you he was crazy.." Dib huffed as he closed the door.

"Hey, I'm not—OHH! Wow! IT'S THAT COW DEMON FROM DIMENSION 9!" He exclaimed, tackling a nearby cow. Loud mooing could be heard from outside.

"…Well. I don't think I can help you, Dib-stink."

"But that means we can't see eachother again…." He frowned. Zim came closer and grabbed his hand.

"Sorry…I guess you'll just have to live this way, with eyes the color of a storm. It's not that bad."

"But what if more than this happens?"

"Don't worry our over-sized head." He assured.

"It's not oversized." Dib pouted, then sighed. Zim sat down on the couch, and the other sat down beside him.

"Hmm…I wonder what Gir is off doing, hopefully something bad to the huumans." He said, smirking at Dib. "Buuuut not too bad."

"Dib shrugged, "If it's the kids at skool then I don't really care."

Zim gave an innocent smile, then stopped and stared at Dib.

"…What?" he asked. He alien leaned in close, "…nothing."

Dib grinned and then tackled him, pinning him to the couch. Zim yelped and squirmed, then got comfortable and smiled up at him. Dib sighed contently, holding the other close.

Without warning, sharp black spikes shot out from Dib's arms, scratching Zim. Before any more damage could be done, he pushed Dib backwards and leaped off of the couch. After Dib fell back, the spiked went back in.

"I KNEW IT!" he hissed. "This was all a TRICK, you're trying to get rid of me!"

"No, I'm not, I swear! It must be the thing that went inside of me earlier…"

"BE GONE AT ONCE!" He yelled, clearly angry. Robotic arms came down from the ceiling and threw him out the door.

"No wait, you need to help me find a cure!" Dib yelled through the door, pounding on it. He frowned and turned around, only to find Gir playing on the sidewalk.

"HIYA!" The hyperactive little robot screamed happily. Dib ignored him and walked past, However, horrible black spines rose from his back and slashed the dog suit apart.

"AAAHHH!" the robot squealed, running into the house with his costume falling partway off.


	3. Chapter 3 - Who Are You?

**~Chapter 3: Who Are You?~**

Now thoroughly frightened himself, Dib ran back to his house, almost knocking into Gaz as he ran up the stairs.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" she shouted after him angrily. As her brother muttered a quick apology, she noticed a shadowy trail following him. "What the…?" she said, following him up into his room. "…whatcha doing there?"

Dib sat down at his computer and started typing. "Something went inside of me and made me have spikes grow out of my arms and back…"

"But that black shadow," she gestured "What is it?"

"Black shadow?" he asked, looking around.

"Dib…if you're toying with black magic again, I'M TELLING DAD…"

"I'm not!"

"Oh really?" she asked sarcastically.

"I learned my lesson from the time you almost killed me because of the pork demon..." he said, the black shadow appearing behind him again.

"Look, there it is again." She said, ignoring his previous statement. Dib turned around quickly. The form in front of him had the faint features of a terrifying face and when their eyes met it gave an inhuman screech. Startled, Dib fell out of his chair, while Gaz had no reaction what-so-ever. The shadow turned towards Gaz, shrieked in horror, and flew back into Dib.

"What a baby." She scoffed, walking out. The black haired teen got back up and sat down. "I need to figure out how to get rid of that thing…"

A few minutes later, Gaz reappeared, followed by their dad. "Look, see? He's looking up more."

"Is that TRUE, son?"

"Dib turned around. "No! This thing I found in an ally turned transparent and went inside of me, and made spikes grow out of my back and arms…" he explained for the thousandth time.

"Well we'll have to take this away from you." He said, unplugging the computer and picking it up.

"NO! I NEED THAT!"

"Here look at REAL science!" he said, giving his son a thick textbook. Gaz snickered and Dib took the book, pretending to read it so they would just leave him alone. With a satisfied nod, the professor left with his daughter, closing Dib's door behind him. Dib threw the textbook into the closet and pulled out his laptop from underneath his bed to do more research on this paranormal phenomenon. As soon as he started, though, black spikes shot out of his back and stabbed the laptop violently.

"ARGH…" he said, gripping his hair in frustration. An evil, barely noticeable laugh emanated from inside Dib's chest. His last option was Zim, though he doubted the Irken would let him back inside after almost killing him. He got up and jumped out the window, landing neatly on his feet (that took YEARS of practice in order not to break his leg.)

As he was running, his eyes faded back to his normal golden brown color. Some how he felt it and stopped. 'Is it gone…?' he wondered hopefully. The thought of Dib going to Zim's house somehow had him magically transported there, right in the center of Zim's living room. 'Eh..? Did that thing do that?'

As he puzzled over it, Zim walked into the living from the kitchen, humming. As soon as he saw Dib, though, he stopped dead in his tracks. "HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?!" he screeched.

"It teleported me here.." he said, it sounded kind of ridiculous though, this he knew.

"What? No it didn't." He sneered.

"Yes, it broke my computer."

"You must of controlled it somehow," the alien said, narrowing his eyes. "like you controlled it to DESTROY me."

"No I didn't. Why would I want to destroy you? We've been over this…" he said. He felt the spines about to come out of his back again and quickly yelled 'Stop!' as soon as the tips were out.

"SEE? YOU CAN." Zim shouted.

"But I didn't want it to hurt you."

"Why must you always lie to Ziiiiim?" he questioned, turning away with a feeling of betrayal.

"Fine, Zim. I'll go home and wait for this thing to kill me instead." He hissed. With that said, he turned around to leave, slamming the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4 - Lonely

**~Chapter 4: Lonely~**

In result of Dib's seething, the black shadow surrounded the perimeter of the house, turning into black, shadowy flames. Dib heard the crackling of the fire and turned around with a gasp. As Dib was trying to control the flames and somehow withdraw them, Zim ran into the living room and, upon seeing the flames, jumped out of the window quickly to avoid harm.

"OHHH YOU WRETCHED MONSTER!"

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Dib said desperately, the flames growing larger and more violent.

"COMPUTER! EXTINGUISH THE FLAMES!" Zim shouted. In mere seconds the house was extinguished. Dib ran away back towards his house, not wanting to harm Zim anymore.

As he was running, a kid from his skool tripped him. "HA HA LOSER!"

Dib fell onto his face, scraping his cheek. The black spikes, now more horrifying in appearance, came out and slashed the kid in half, blood splattering everywhere. Dib got up and stared, wide eyed. The boy's body fell apart in several pieces right before his eyes.

"I…" he started in disbelief. Just looking at the gruesome scene made him want to throw up. Suddenly, he heard a soft female voice start to speak to him from out of nowhere.

"I'm only helping you, boy…" it said.

"I don't want help! I don't want to hurt Zim…I don't want to kill anyone…get out of me!"

"I thought you hated all of them…"

"That…doesn't mean I want them to die. I wouldn't wish that upon anyone…"

"That's not what your inner thoughts say, especially when you are bullied." She said.

"You're lying…I never wanted to kill anyone."

"You're only calling yourself a liar..~"

"SHUT UP! GET AWAY FROM ME!" he screeched. Tears started to form, but quickly dried up just as fast as they came.

"Stop being weak, it sickens me."

"I don't want to hurt anyone…so I'm going to leave this town." He said. If he found some empty place to live, like in the middle of some field, he wouldn't hurt anyone ever again. Even if it was a lonely life, he knew it was for the best.

Dib went to take a step, but found he was paralyzed. "…What do you want from me…" he asked desperately.

"Oh, just your love…"

"I'll never love you.."

"But I really like you, Dib."

"You're the thing I HATE the most…" he said bitterly. The ghostly voice laughed melodically. The soft, musical voice suddenly made his body relax.

"No you don't~" she said, still trying to pull him into a calmer lull. Dib kept being resilient, trying to fight it off.

"You love me…you adore me, remember?" Slowly she started to force him to feel affection. By now, Dib's resolve was becoming weak, the spirit being too strong for him, but he still kept on fighting.

"I don't want you….I want Zim.."

The ghostly form came from him, flying around him slowly, caressing his chin softly. This felt nice to Dib, and he knew if he didn't do something quickly, he'd fall for the ghost's tricks. Hesitantly, he swallowed and pulled away.

"If you want, I'll be Zim, then." She said.

"You're not Zim.."

"Yes I am~" she said, sounding exactly like the aforementioned alien.

"No…you're not…"

"Stop lying to yourself, Dib, just relax~" the voice said, still keeping up its façade.

"N-no.."

"FINE! I'll just kill Zim, so you won't be all into HIM and pay attention to ME instead!"

"No! Fine…I'll…give in…" he sighed, giving up the fight. The voice faded back to its original female form.

"Good..~" it said softly, but with an undertone of victory. The ghost teleported him to an old house, it looked like it had been there for years. The sides were dark brown, scorched around the perimeter, with broken windows and dead trees surrounding it.

"This was my old house...I died here, in the fire. I was trapped under a burning piece of wood, my parents left me there…it hurt so much." She said sadly, slipping out of him. "I've been so lonely, no friends, no parents…I'm all alone."

Dib felt bad for her. 'Poor girl…it seems like she's been through so much….and she just wants a friend.'

The ghost floated in front of him. Her hair was black and long, braided on both sides. Her eyes were a chocolaty brown color. A red rose sat in her hair, and red bows were tied at the end of her braids. Her face was pale, much like Dib's, but more of a grey color. She wore a white dress with a red bow at the front of the waist line, and red frills at the neck line. On her feet were black Mary Jane shoes. In appearance, she looked only about 12 years old, though was probably much older.

She looked up at him rather creepily. "Love me…I've never had a love…please.."

"Why me…?"

"You're the only nice and handsome human boy in this whole world it seems...and you're smart, I like that." She smiled sweetly.

Dib shook his head, "There has to be someone else, someone better…I'm really nothing special."

"Nope, I've searched everywhere. Everyone in this time period is STUPID!" she said, 'stomping' her ghostly foot on the ground. "All except for you…" the girl said, leaning in towards him. She gently kissed his neck.

The feeling of being kissed had felt like an angel's touch. Even if another human kissed him in the same way, it wouldn't feel anything like this one had.

She pulled away and giggled. "You're so cute~"

"Well…I guess Zim DOES hate me now…" he muttered to himself, but she heard it and her smile drained away.

"WHY DOES THAT MATTER?! WHO CARES ABOUT HIM! He's an ugly, stupid alien." She growled, temper flaring up quickly. But just as it came, it went away. "You have me now, a cute innocent little girl."

"I…guess…I'll move on…" he said, biting his lip worriedly.

"Come on," she said, taking his hand. They made it into the back yard in a matter of moments. It was large and spacious, and filled with many black roses. In the center was a good size clearing of grass. Dib noticed that none of the roses on the bushes had any thorns on them.

"Isn't it beautiful?" the little girl asked.

"I…don't really like black roses." He said carefully, hoping he didn't offend her. The last thing he wanted was to be raged at by her. For a little ghost girl, she was pretty powerful.

The roses started to shine and glitter. "Then what color do you like?"

"…Magenta." He said, secretly referencing to Zim's eye color. The roses turned magenta in color and she picked one, handing it to him. He looked at it sadly.

"Oh yes, this IS a better color~" she giggled, looking up at him. "What's wrong?" the black haired girl asked, sensing his sorrow.

"I just…miss my family, that's all." Dib lied.

"No…they're mean to you." The ghost said with a shake of her head, coming closer and hugging his arm. "Don't worry, you have me now." A sweet smile appeared on her face.

"But I still love them…" the teen said, thinking about Zim.

"That will fade away soon, I promise." Dib looked at the rose again. "I guess…" he replied.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. My name is Muzai, I already know yours~"

"That's a nice name."

"Yeah but I really like your name, Dib."

"Thank you," he said, smiling a bit in order to seem polite and unworried. She tilted her head and grabbed his hand like Zim would, tacking on a kind smile. Dib forced his own smile, hoping it seemed genuine. She paused for a moment and leaned in slowly, pressing her lips to his for a few moments.

This kiss also felt like an angel's touch, and made Dib slightly dizzy since it felt so nice. He was so confused, still in love with Zim, but…started to slightly feel something for this girl now that Zim wasn't around anymore, and there was no visible way that he could get back on his own without her help.


	5. Chapter 5 - Hope

**~Chapter 5: Hope~**

Muzai flew into the house and came back out with a book of paranormal things, A to Z.

"Want to go hunting for the supernatural? I know you like this kind of stuff."

"I believe I'm already in the presence of a ghost." Dib said, smiling just a bit at his own joke. Though no positive reaction came from Muzai, she just looked serious. He coughed embarrassedly; maybe it really wasn't that funny. Anyhow, he figured that this girl was just lonely and needed a friend, so he accepted her invitation. "Sure…lets go."

Muzai's face lit up with a ton of joy. "Really? Oh yay!" she gave a little jump, flying back into the house to get a net. She came back out with it. "Okay, I'm ready." She said, setting her feet down on the ground. She started to glow and then made herself appear solid, like she was alive.

"Okay, what's the first one?" the teen asked. The girl opened the book.

"Aliens…it seems. Oh! I know where I've seen one!"

"Oh…yes." He nodded. This was perfect; he could finally go ask Zim for help somehow…though it would be hard if she was there with him. Muzai grabbed his hand and teleported them in front of Zim's house.

The net that the ghost girl was holding turned into a dangerous looking weapon instead. Slowly, she knocked on the door and waited. The alien opened it.

"Ehh…helloooo?" he said. His eyes grew wide for a moment, only seeing the girl and not Dib, who was ashamedly hiding behind her. Even though he was taller than her, Zim didn't seem to notice him. "Uh…NO COOKIES!" he shouted, slamming the door shut. "MY BELLY IS FULL ENOUGH ALREADY!" Behind the door, Gir shouted "I WANT SUM COOKIES!"

"Hmpf! Rude." She narrowed her eyes, forcing the door open. She stepped in, Dib still staying in his spot. "Come on and help me, boyfriend." Muzai said, looking back at him. Dib looked nervous and didn't know what to do.

"Boyfriend?" Zim questioned, peering around her and seeing Dib. "…DIB?...Yoooou are this girl's BOYFRIEND?"

"U-uh…" he stuttered, Zim's figurative heart sank. "…."

"Of course he is!" She smiled, hugging his arm again, oblivious to the obvious tension between the 2 males. "And we came here to capture you, alien!" She said, pointing the weapon towards him.

"AH!" he stepped back. "But…I'm nooo aliennn. Just look at me, I'm normal. Normal as normal could be, and so human too."

Muzai sneered and nudged her 'boyfriend'. "This is pathetic, right Dib?"

Zim looked at Dib with worry.

"I—"

"WHERE'S MY COOKIES?!" Gir popped up from behind the couch and shouted.

"Oh look, a doggy. But he talks! That's strange…"

'Yes, while she's distracted!' Zim thought. "COMPUTOOOOOOR! IMPRISON THE FEMALE INTRUDER!" A cage fell upon her, and she looked up angrily.

"She's….a ghost…." Dib stated, and as he said it, she walked through the bars.

"A….SPOOKIE?!" he cowered. "PLEASE DON'T HURT ZIM!"

"I'm not, I'm just going to capture you." Muzai smiled. The cage flipped over on Zim, imprisoning him instead.

"AHH! COMPUTER, DESTROY THIS METAL PRISON!"

The computer fired a beam at it, but it just deflected, damaging the wires on the roof instead. "HUH? WHAT IS THIS…?" Zim asked, frightened. The girl giggled.

"Funny little green alien…so defenseless and pathetic."

Zim glared at her and she turned to Dib. "Let's dissect him, just like you've always wanted!"

"NOOO NOT MY MASTER!" The little robot screeched, having a sudden crying fit. Muzai bent down and waved a hand across his eyes, and Gir's eyes faded to black and he fell over, broken.

"I think we….should keep him as an..uh…pet." Dib said, becoming sick at the thought of dissection. Maybe he had wanted that in the past, but that was years ago.

"WHAT? ZIM WILL NOT BE A PET TO ANY HUUMANS LIKE YOU TWO!"

Dib looked at Zim, silently begging him to just play along with it.

"I would not stoop so low as t—" he started, but saw Dib's silent message. He understood, "Okay…"

Dib gave a relieved sigh and a small smile.

"Oh yay! A pet! And he's an alien!...Daddy killed my kitten…" she said sadly, remembering her dark past. She quickly got over it, though, and teleported them back to her house. This time, they appeared in the kitchen. Muzai ran upstairs and came back down with a black leather collar, placing it around Zim's neck. "There you go."

Zim was looking around at the dim, horror movie-esque setting. Dib looked at him and silently apologized for the collar, since it was pretty demeaning, especially to a proud, arrogant person like Zim. Muzai saw Zim's small shaking and started to pet him. "It'll be alright." She assured. "…I'm tired." She yawned.

"Ghosts sleep?" Dib asked. Muzai ignored his question and instead turned to Zim.

"You are too, aren't you?" She asked in a squeaky, syrupy voice. As she was petting his head, his wig shifted. "Eh?" Muzai said, taking off his wig. "Oooh…you're a hairless alien, aren't you?"

Dib sat down next to the cage and watched Zim, feeling guilty about dragging him into this. The black haired girl started petting the alien's now exposed antennae. In response, Zim shivered.

"Oh, you like that, don't you?" she asked, but was met with no reply. She continued stroking them and Zim accidentally let a small moan slip. He quickly brought his hands to his mouth and covered it, blushing.

"I don't think that's—…"

She looked over at him. "Huh?"

"Err…I just think it's not a good idea, that's all."

"Why? It's not hurting him."

"But…it gets him…'excited', if you know what I mean." He said, becoming kind of embarrassed himself.

"Ohh." She chuckled, standing up. "Let's go get him some food, honey."

"Okay.."

Zim pouted and crossed his arms childishly. Muzai pulled some meat out from the fridge. It looked fresh, but to Dib it seemed like it was in there for a long, long time. After she put it in the pan and started to cook it, Zim gagged.

"He doesn't like meat, it hurts him."

"Oh? What should I make then? She asked, throwing the meat away. Zim sighed in relief.

"I don't know…what do you want?" he asked, turning to Zim, but the alien was scared to speak, still not feeling comfortable being around a ghost girl. Dib leaned down and took Zim's hand, Muzai leaned down beside him. "Come on, there was to be something you want." Dib said, hinting in his words to just play along for now.

Zim started to speak shakily. "W-Well…I do like waffles…" he said. Dib stood up, Muzai following the action.

"Oh! Waffles! Those were my favorite too when I was alive." She nodded, crossing over to the freezer.

"I think I should take him outside to…uh…use the bathroom before he eats. Right Zim?" he asked, looking at the alien. He didn't really get it at first.

"Eh? Bathroom?...AH YES. I do need to do my business. Heh heh…y'know, everything needs to make waste." He said nervously, Dib nodded.

"Why don't you make a bunch of waffles and I'll take him out back?" the teen suggested. Muzai looked skeptical at first, but when Dib smiled innocently at her, she quickly gave in with her own smile. "Okay!" he hugged her quickly, for good measure, and un-caged Zim.

"We'll be back soon."

"Alright," she said, turning around and humming, cooking the waffles. Dib took Zim's hand and led him to the back yard, closing the garden's door behind him.

"Dib, I do not wish to be—"

"Shh. Look, Zim, I have to explain….she's a ghost and she forced me to be her boyfriend…and if I didn't accept, she would've killed you. I didn't want her to hurt you, so I had to agree…"

The alien gasped. "KIL—"

"Shh!"

"Killlllll!? Meeeee?" he whispered harshly.

"Look, I don't know how to get out of this, you've gotta find a way to help…" he sighed. "I still love you...it was her trying to hurt you earlier, not me."

"EVERYTHING ALRIGHT, DIB- HONEY?" she shouted from the kitchen. Zim jumped in surprise at the sudden loud noise.

"Yeah, we're fine! Be in soon!" Dib shouted back.

"Okay so what do you plan on doing?" the Irken asked.

"I don't know, that's why I need your help."

"Hmm, I'll need time to think then."

"Okay…let's get back inside...just play along with what I say and stuff, okay?"

"Alright…" Zim said, looking disgusted.

"Sorry…" he apologized.

"Oh uh…Dib?"

"Hm?"

"I think I might really have to do my business…" he said, knees clasped together.

"Uh..there's a bunch of rose bushes everywhere, go behind them, they don't have thorns."

"…WHAT? I don't know if you actually think I'm some kind of animal beast but I AM NOT GOING TO USE THE BATHROOM LIKE THAT." He almost yelled, but instead whispered it harshly.

"I don't know if she'll let you use the toilet since you're kind of a pet to her…but fine, follow me, I'll ask her."

Dib opened the door and the two went back into the kitchen. "Uh...he refused to go to the bathroom outside...I think he wants a toilet."

"Oh...ok, it's right over there." She said, pointing to a short hallway with a single door at the end.

"Go ahead, Zim." Dib said, sitting down at the table. After Zim was done doing his business, he came back out and sat across from Dib.

"I made the waffles," Muzai said, setting a plate down on the table. "Let's eat!" she said with a grin.


End file.
